


Fanart for Kokichi fic

by Imtroublesome



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtroublesome/pseuds/Imtroublesome
Summary: Fanart for fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853648 by https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Ouma Kokichi, Momoto Kaito & Ouma Kokichi
Kudos: 4





	Fanart for Kokichi fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Otakumikulovinggamer4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Debunking Ouma Kokichi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853648) by [Otakumikulovinggamer4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakumikulovinggamer4life/pseuds/Otakumikulovinggamer4life). 



> I tried to put the picture in but it's my first time and idk what I'm doing,,,, sorry hope you enjoy

https://photos.app.goo.gl/nq2UsM9RZpnEDuGD6


End file.
